A New Beginning
by i05scarne
Summary: A year after the Shooter icident, Katie Daniels a college intern goes to stay with her favourite author after his reccomendation letter saves her bigtime! But will she get more than she bargained for?
1. Meetings

Katie drove through the small town of Tashmore Lake County, thinking about the six weeks that lay ahead. She was going to stay with her favourite author Mort Rainey. She loved his story, Secret Window and was looking forward to spending a whole month with him. It was nerve wracking because she wasn't sure that the letter was a hoax or not, but she was quite sure that it wasn't. As she glanced down at her copy of the edited version of Secret Window, she smiled softly to herself. She couldn't help but smile, especially since she was going to spend the next month with a complete hottie! At least that's what she could tell from the picture of Mr. Rainey on the inside cover of the book. He had dirty blonde hair, kind of ruffled but in a cute way and braces (hot on him, terrible on everyone else).

When she finally found the right road, she drove straight ahead and came up to a small cabin right next to the lake. Katie's jaw dropped as she saw Mr. Rainey waving and coming towards her. She quickly regained her composure and smiled and waved back. When Mr. Rainey got to the car, he almost fell backwards. This girl was beautiful! He grinned at her sheepishly and shook her hand. "Welcome to my home miss…" he started. "Daniels, Katie Daniels. But you can call me Katie or Kit Kat." She said, a hint of grin curling at her lips. "Ok Katie. You can call me Mort" said Mort still smiling. Katie got out of her car and opened the trunk. She pulled out a small suitcase and a cardboard box. "Don't worry about those, I'll bring them in" Mort said as he grabbed the box out of her hands. "Thanks" muttered Katie. As Mort carried the boxes inside Katie smiled. "I can't believe this is real" she said to herself sighing in relief. "That what's real?" a voice from behind her asked. Katie jumped backwards and ended up on the floor sprawled over Mort. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" she said trying to pull herself up. "It's all right. It was my fault for frightening you" replied Mort. "Are you ok?" he asked pulling her onto her feet. "Yes I'm fine. You were quick" she quickly mumbled trying not to blush. "I would have been quicker but I had to check on lunch. It's corn on the cob. Do you want some?" he asked looking at her. Katie just stood there staring at his gorgeous, brown eyes until Mort cleared his throat. "Um that would be great" she said quickly staring away. "Great" replied Mort, taking her hand and leading her into the house.

After they had eaten Mort took Katie on a tour of the house. When they reached the stairs she heard southern accent say "I never laid a hand on him missus I swear. He took the cowards way out." The voice made her shiver but Katie dismissed it thinking it was just in her head. As they reached the inside balcony Mort took her over to where a laptop sat on a large desk. "This is my office area. I've been told that your college major is writing and I saw your laptop in the box so please feel free to set it up here whenever you want" he said gesturing to a plug socket. "Ok thanks" replied Katie awkwardly. "Let's continue the tour then shall we?" Mort asked extending his arm to her. "Sure" said Katie linking her arm with his as they made their way along the landing.


	2. Love story not so Ordinary

As Mort sat at his laptop he sighed in frustration. It was two o'clock in the morning yet he was wide awake and in a very sour mood right now. He reached into a draw he pulled out two things: a cigarette packet and a slinky. He quickly glanced over to your room as he pulled out a cigarette. "Oh well" he muttered lighting it up and quickly stuffing the packet back into the draw. He leaned back in his chair and started playing with the slinky like he used to when he had writers block. Suddenly, he leaned over the keyboard and started typing furiously.

A little while later he heard a noise behind him. He looked around and saw Katie standing there with her laptop tucked under her arm. He quickly hid the full ashtray out of her view and pulled a stool out beside him. "You can plug your laptop in here and then do what you have to do" he said gesturing towards the empty plug socket. "Thanks" replied Katie, slightly straightening he playboy tank top before she sat down. Mort, now that his writers block had come back decided to watch her for a little while. He looked at the screen as she opened up a document on Microsoft word. His eyes widened as he saw how much she had written already. There were pages and pages of her writing. He looked at her, waiting for her to do something but she just sat there staring into space with a blank expression on her face. Then her expression changed. She looked as though a light had just been lit in her head as she began to type. Mort read over her shoulder as she wrote more and more, stopping occasionally to catch her breath.

Then just as suddenly as she'd started typing, she stopped. He watched as she stared at the screen. He knew that look only too well. She had contracted writers block. Katie placed her hand on the mouse pad and highlighted a small paragraph. Just as she was about to press delete she heard Mort quietly say "Please don't delete it, its good." As she turned around to face him, his hand shot out and grabbed hers. As he gently pulled her hand away from the delete button Katie felt herself blushing. "Don't delete it. Just leave it and take a break" he said soothingly not taking his hand off of hers. Katie looked down and Mort pulled his hand away and turned back to his own story. He looked around at Katie and saw that she had saved her work and was now opening up the internet. He saw her type in a website and log in. As soon as she got onto the website she typed "Hey all! Sorry but I may be out of touch for the next few weeks as I'm staying with my favourite author Mort Rainey! When I heard that he'd sent a letter of recommendation to my college after reading my story I thought it was a wind up. Especially after I got a letter inviting me to stay at his house. But I'm here now and it has been great so far! I've got to go now but I'll try to keep you posted! Love you all chow for now!" into her blog.

Her long red/brown hair hung loosely around her waist as she stood up and unplugged her laptop. "Where are you going" asked Mort disappointed. "Just putting this away and then I'll go draw or something…" Katie replied walking out of the room. As Mort stared after her he heard a chilling southern accent coming from behind him "Hello Morty boy"


End file.
